Por lo que perdemos
by Shiro-rq
Summary: Todos sabemos lo que psdo después de tártaros, el dolor, y la separación, pero y si dsmos una vuelta de 360 grados, si Lucy se va a entrenar, por que ella ta,bien sufrió y por lo tanto también quiere proteger a los demás, y si además agregamos que el gremio no se disolvió pero si la pelea contra zeref...posible Nalu, todo saldrá día día así que quien sabe


Los personajes son de Hiro Mashima-sensei, algunos otros son de mi imaginación y algún otro sera en conjunto de otro anime/manga :), esta historia sera corta pero bonita... Aye Se.

Capítulo 1.- Cuando un hada vuelve a casa.

Un año después de tártaros, nos encontramos en los grandes juegos mágicos, pero para esto debemos explicar todo desde un principio, como se sabe los dragones aparecieron pelearon y lamentablemente desaparecieron permanente, pero algo que nadie sabia era acerca de aquarius, de su llave y de todo lo que concernía a ella, cuando todo acabo eran felices excepto un hada que si bien sonreía su corazón se partía en miles de pedazos por esa amiga que dio su poder para llamar al espíritu mas fuerte, por sentirse débil, por tener que sacrificar a su mejor amiga por el bien de su familia, por que no esta lo suficientemente fuerte...por eso mismo la idea llego a su mente... entrenaría, aumentaría su fuerza y no dejaría que nadie se volviera a sacrificar por ella...

-¿estas bien Lushi? Estas mas rara de lo normal

-estoy bien happy, solo pensaba- no diría lo que estaba pensando, ni lo que estaba sufriendo, habían ganado y no quería hacer sentir mal a nadie.

Por la tarde cuando se encontraban celebrando en medio de toda la destrucción, Lucy decidió irse a su apartamento o lo que quedara de el, tomo un baño en el que continúo pensando sobre lo que haría, al salir se encontró lo que ya suponía a Natsu y Happy en su casa como de costumbre, al verlos supo que no podría hacer nada por ellos con la fuerza que tenia ahora, ya no quería verlos sufrir y salir lastimados por su culpa, con ello en mente tomo sus cosas y guardo lo necesario, sus llaves recordando que una estaba destrozada, tomo esta llave y un poco de hilo y decidió volverla un collar por que la buscaría y haría lo necesario por tenerla de vuelta y por ello la llevaría junto a su corazón para nunca flaquear, tomando su mochila con todo lo necesario, guardo un poco de dinero y escribió lo más normal que pudiera sin llorar, su ultima petición... "Natsu... chicos...maestro... hemos pasado por mucho y como todos he perdido a alguien importante, no fui fuerte y no pude traerlos tan pronto como me hubiera gustado por que solo tuve una elección y necesite ayuda, por que llamar al rey no era fácil y mi magia era ya inexistente, por que no tengo la fuerza para hacer como si nada pasara, y por que merecen a alguien igual de fuerte que ustedes por compañera, he decidido entrenar, para cuidarme y cuidar a mi familia, no os preocupéis por mi, como maga de Fairy Tal jamas me rendiré, solo esperen llegare, no me olviden pues como siempre en mi mano derecha los llevó, esa mano que siempre toca mi corazón donde justo están ustedes, las personas que no me permitiré perder, maestro no le permita a cana tomar mucho estos días, estará a dolorida y querrá emborrachar a Levy, Levy volveré para que leas mi novela y Erza, cuida a Natsu por que eres la única capaz de hacerlo mientras no estoy y Natsu a ti tendría que decirte muchas cosas pero no tengo suficiente papel, pero te prometo que volvere y serr tan fuerte que te pediré que luches contra mi.

Con Cariño Lucy H. Maga de Fairy Tal"

Quería llorar, deseaba con todo su ser acostarse y llorar en los brazos de Natsu con fuerza estrujó la carta entre su mano y con esa misma fuerza la metió dentro del sobre y escribió "Natsu me he adelantado al gremio, lleva esta carta al maestro y dársela, has que la lea para todos y no espies su interior, te vere después, nunca desconfies de mi con yo no lo hago de ti" y se fue, sabía que tan pesado era el sueño de Natsu, usando eso se fue, tomo un tren al primer lugar que se le ocurrió, pagando un extra para que el señor de los boletos no dijera a donde fue, subió a su tren y solo en ese momento cuando el tren comenzó a avanzar se dio la oportunidad de llorar, por lo que dejaba atrás, por lo que hizo y por lo que haría, se permitió ser débil una ultima vez.

A la mañana un adormilado Natsu se despertaba buscando a su amiga, al no encontrarla, buscó, encontrando una carta si bien su curiosidad era mucha, Lucy le pedía que no la leyera y así lo haría por que confiaba en Lucy, le confiaba su vida, tomando la carta y a un happy recién despierto se dirigió al gremio pensando se encontraría a su rubia amiga sentada pidiendo comida. Al llegar y no verla fue directo con el maestro le entrego la carta y juntos hicieron lo que se pedía... conforme leían frente a todos mas silencioso era el gremio.

\- debemos buscarla viejo - decía Natsu ya con un pie fuera.

\- si bien es algo que me gustaría Natsu, es su petición y se respertara- ... como contadas veces el gremio se mantuvo en un silencio sepulcral, por que nadie sabia que paso con Lucy, que es lo que le había costado, por que no dijo que estaba triste.

... Y así es como volvemos al principio, una año después de Tártaros, en los grandes juegos mágicos cuando todo era normal, el gremio Fairy Tal volvía a ganar, aplastando a sus contrincantes... justo en ese momento en el que el equipo ganador recibía el trofeo, justo en el momento que Natsu, levantaba un puño fue que paso, un látigo salio disparado justo a sus pies, amarrándolo y provocando que callera de espaldas, todos los magos se prepararon para pelear, cuando todos vieron a la figura encapuchada con el látigo...y como si fuera cámara lenta la figura se quito la capucha dejando ver un cabello largo y rubio, unos ojos chocolates y grandes, y una sonrisa que conocían, ese momento en el que para Fairy Tal el tiempo se congela y escucho una frase que rompería a llorar a todos... - Eh vuelto chicos- y una sonrisa aun mas grande que sólo se pudo responder con otras mas grandes, ojos llorosos y una frase dicha por la persona que mas extrañaba - Bienvenida Luce- y la sonrisa que siempre la hacia feliz... solo se necesito esa frase para que todos corrieran a abrazarla, por que un hada había vuelto a su hogar.

Próximo capitulo.- el hada que se volvió mas fuerte .

Aquí otra historia mía, espero se entienda lo que quiero hacer, es que me pregunte que hubiera pasado si Lucy se hubiera ido en vez de Natsu, además jamás supe si sabían lo de aquarius, en fin, sera corta y tendrá peleas, tratare de seguir un poco del manga con un poco de mis ideas sin querer trollear como mashima. En fin esperó les guste, gracias por leer.

Reportándose desde alguna parte del mundo Shiro-rq su servidora y escritora alocada


End file.
